


A Hard Bargain

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Hard Bargain

"Well?" Severus held out his arms and turned in a circle, the sheer chemise revealing his dark nipples as well as his cock pressed against the thin fabric leaving a damp spot.

"Perfect." Remus brushed his fingers over Severus's sensitive nipples, causing Severus to groan at the touch, the tightening nubs sending waves of pleasure through his body. He watched as Remus undid the placket of his trousers, pulling out his thick length. 

As he dropped to his knees, Severus's mouth watered in anticipation. He'd do anything Remus asked of him if it meant he could suck that magnificent cock.


End file.
